zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zootopia's WildeHopps Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Zootopia's WildeHopps Fanon Wiki. Welcome to the Zootopia's WildeHopps Fanon Wiki This is a fanon wiki devoted to WildeHopps, the romantic pairing of Nick Wilde the fox and Judy Hopps the rabbit from the 2016 Disney film Zootopia. Describe your topic This is a wiki where anyone can write any kind of WildeHopps fanfic. Rules #'(Must read)' All the rules have a time limit of blocking. If it's a normal rule, it will only go by the striking system. If you do art stealing you will be blocked with no warning. #('Must read) '''You must be at least 13 years old or above in order to be editing, or having an account, due to Wikia Policy. If we find you with an account and you are underage, you will be reported to Wiki Staff, you will have to deal with the consequences, and will be blocked until you are of legal age. #Be nice to others. #No bashing of WildeHopps. This wiki is devoted to them romantically. #No fan art unless you are the artist or have their permission. Those that we find don't will be deleted. #No stealing fanfics and claiming them as your own. #Show respect for ''all contributors, including ones that are not logged in. #You are free to make WildeHopps fan characters, like fan children. #Please don't get mad when we block you or ban you. We are just trying to keep the fanon safe, and doing our job as an admin/moderator, and don't come back with a new account. #NO overly mature content in stories or pictures. Our Wiki goes from PG, the rating of the movie, to PG-13 #Don't argue with admins and/or moderators. #Don't copy stories that people wrote. If you need help with a story, feel free to ask someone. #No sockpuppetting, otherwise known as making multiple accounts to comment on your work, or do other things. That said, certain accommodations can be made, such as if you lost your password or a family member wants to make an account using the same computer, mobile device, etc. #No editing others' work without permission, even if your edit is for fixing a grammar or spelling error. If you do so without permission, it will be undone by an admin or rollback, and this is one of the only times someone else is allowed to edit without permission. #If you have fanart of WildeHopps or of WildeHopps fan characters, by all means upload them. #No saying "This story is terrible! I hate it!" or something to that effect. We are watching, and it will be dealt with. #Don't use bad words beyond dang or darn. No exceptions. #Don't cause problems in the night, because what is night for you is day for someone else. You might think that no one is watching, but we are, as we all live in a different time zones. #Do not discriminate other users for their race, gender, age, national origin, religion, etc. Along with this, please don't discuss religion, politics, etc, as these can cause conflict. We all have our own beliefs and such, and there is no reason for discrimination. #Don't use other people's fan characters in your stories without asking first. #Don't kill off canon Zootopia characters in a violent manner. They can die of, say, old age, if you are doing that in a story line but nothing violent. Likewise, if the characters receive an injury or a disease, please don't make it too violent. Same goes for OCs. Do not kill off other people's OCs in your stories. #When creating a character or story, please try to remember to categorize it. #Don't get mad when we erase your comment, blog or article. We get rid of stuff for a reason. #When posting an image, DO NOT name it "Image.jpg" or something very generic like that, because others are going to replace it. So if an image already exists on this wiki that has the same name, just simply name it something else, instead of replacing an image with your own. If you do so anyways, it will be undone, and reverted to the original picture before you replaced it, so please call an image you post here something original. #This is a fan fiction wiki, and we do writing here. However, there are times that writers will not be able to finish a story for various reasons, whether that be regular life, school, work, spouses, children, and so on. We writers aren't obligated to finish our stories. Please, don't continually beg us to. We all have lives outside the wiki, and those come first. #Don't ask to be an admin or any kind of moderator, we will choose if you're trustworthy of being given a power or not. #Don't bug people to draw for you. You may ask them, IF they state that they take requests. But if they aren't doing requests, do not bother them. #Don't cyber bully or cyber stalk people, you will be banned for doing it immediately. #Please do not criticize people for their spelling and so on. Helping them is one thing, but bullying them for something like that is another. Remember, English may not be their first language. #Don't edit other people's stuff without permission and no copiers, and by that, we mean if someone makes something cool like a character or city, don't copy them, we know that's it really cool and you want to do it, too but please don't or else it will get erased. #Please don't write blog posts that are about random stuff. Write one about new ideas or something, or something interesting that is going on in your life. #All credit for Zootopia and all its characters and such belongs to the Walt Disney Company. We do not own any of it and are just enjoying it. The only things we own are our own OC's. #All stories featuring and focusing on Nick and Judy together must depict them in a romantic relationship with each other. #Though the rule stating that Nick and Judy must be involved in a romantic relationship with each other in stories here will stay in place permanently, other Zootopia characters can be featured. #The comment section is on, but due to the potential for abuse, we will moderate this section. Comments that violate the rules will be removed. And if your comment is removed, do not get mad about it. If your comment was deleted, it was probably for a good reason, as we don't do it for just any reason.. You may still ask why it was deleted, though. #Have fun! Statement about fanart We here at this wiki do not deliberately post other's fanart here. We have a policy of no fanart unless it was drawn by the poster or they have explicit permission to do so. We apologize ahead of time to any artist if we ever make a mistake and rest assured that it will be corrected when it is found. Thank you for visiting our wiki. Striking System #Strike 1: A warning. #Strike 2: Blocked for 2 days. (Time may vary based on severity of broken rule.) #Strike 3: Blocked for 1 week. (Again, time of block may vary based on severity of broken rule.) #Strike 4: Banned forever. Staff #PrinceBalto #LupeWolf22 #Chisel's-on-the-way Statement We do not own Zootopia or any of the characters introduced in it. I only own a few original characters, and some of the concepts I introduced in my personal alternate canon. Same goes for others and their OC's. Zootopia and every character in it and every aspect of it is owned by the Walt Disney Company, and I give credit to them, and to the directors of the film, Byron Howard and Rich Moore, for making such a wonderful fictional world. Category:Browse